


Mushroom Soup

by AchillesMonkey



Series: Fitz and Friends [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Leo Fitz loves monkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: Hunter wants to spend time with his girlfriend and best friend, so he decides to make dinner. Takes place in-between seasons 2 and 3.





	

Hunter sat next to Bobbi in the lab, watching as she worked. He could see Fitz out of the corner of his eye. The man was scowling at a computer screen and muttering to himself. Hunter noticed that Fitz was wearing the same clothes he’d been in yesterday and the day before. “Fitz isn’t doing well,” he muttered to Bobbi.

“He’s obsessing over that damn rock,” she murmured back. “The only time he stops is when Coulson orders him to work on an assignment.” She closed out of the computer program she’d been working on and stretched her arms above her head. “I’m done for the day,” she announced. “If I stare at that screen any longer, my brain’s going to turn to mush.”

Hunter pressed a brief kiss to her lips. “Go do your leg exercises,” he told her. “I’ll get the soup started.”

“Mushroom soup?” Bobbi asked, looking hopefully at him.

He nodded. “Yep.” She kissed him again, a bit more forcefully this time, and limped out of the lab. Hunter went over to Fitz and put a hand on his shoulder before immediately removing it after the man flinched and pulled away. “Mate, I need your help with something.”

“Can it wait?” Fitz asked. “I’m right in the middle of something.”

Hunter looked at the screen, and saw an encyclopedia page about Yucatán. Fitz was working on the rock, not a SHIELD mission. “No, I need your help now.”

Fitz sighed, but closed out of the program. “Fine,” he muttered.

“Great! Thanks, mate!” Hunter led Fitz into the kitchen. “Get out a big pot and fill it about three-fourths with water and then set it to boil,” he ordered while he went to dig through the pantry for the porcini mushrooms he’d stashed in the back a while ago.

“What are you doing?” Fitz asked, not moving, arms crossed.

“Making soup,” Hunter answered. He found his mushrooms and held them up. “Mushroom soup! It’s my specialty. The secret is dried porcinis. Are you going to boil the water for me or not?”

“You dragged me away from my research to help you make soup?” Fitz asked, scowling as he found a pot and began filling it with water.

“I dragged you away from your research because you’ve been in the same outfit for three days, and I’m not sure how much sleep you’ve had, or how much food you’ve eaten during that time,” Hunter told him. “We’re worried about you, Fitz. I know you want to find Simmons, but you’re not any good to her if you kill yourself in the process.”

Fitz snorted and stuck the pot on top of the stove. “I’ve survived much worse than a few days with little sleep,” he said.

“I know you have,” Hunter told him, “but that’s no reason to not take care of yourself.”

Hunter added the porcinis and a cup of pearl barley to the pot before putting a lid on top. “Right,” he said to Fitz, “that has to boil for a good half-hour, so you might as well go shower and change while we’re waiting.”

Fitz stared at him, a mulish expression on his face, but he turned and made his way toward the bunks. Half an hour later, he was back, hair damp, and dressed in clean clothes. Hunter was in the middle of straining the mushrooms. “Can you get me a chicken bouillon cube and two tablespoons of butter?” Hunter requested. Fitz did so, and Hunter added everything to the pot, as well as jumbo chaga mushrooms. “So what are you researching?” he asked while he stirred.

“The monolith was buried in the Yucatán,” Fitz told him, “with a bunch of artifacts. I’m going to go there; see what I can find.”

“You’ve cleared that with Coulson?” Bobbi asked, entering the kitchen.

Fitz didn’t answer. “How’s rehab?” he asked her.

“A bitch,” she replied.

Fitz nodded. “I remember. But it does help.”

Bobbi made a noncommittal noise and got down three bowls from the cupboard. She got three beers from the fridge and three spoons from the drawer and placed them on the table.

“Soup’s on!” Hunter cried excitedly, turning the stove off. He spooned the soup into the bowls, added a spoonful of sour cream, and carried them over to the table.

Bobbi immediately dug in, wincing as the soup burned her mouth. “Worth it,” she muttered before taking a long sip of her beer.

Fitz took a spoonful and blew on it, sniffing it before sipping at it hesitantly. “It’s good!” Hunter didn’t really like how surprised he sounded.

“Hunter knows how to make soup,” Bobbi told him. “If he tries to offer you anything else, just say no.”

“Oi!” Hunter complained. “I make a pretty mean spag bol, if I do say so myself.”

Bobbi considered it and then nodded. “Fine,” she said. “Soup and spaghetti. But whatever you do, do not let him make you an omelet.”

Fitz chuckled, and Hunter grinned. “So, what monkeys are there in the Yucatán?” he asked, feeling pleased with himself as Fitz’s face lit up.

“Well, there’s the mantled howler, and the Guatemalan black howler, and the Yucatán spider monkey—I think the spider monkey is my favorite out of those.” Fitz continued talking about the differences between the three and Hunter listened with interest. Monkeys were a lot more fascinating than he thought.

Once they were done with the soup, Fitz rinsed out the bowls and stuck them in the dishwasher while Hunter put the leftover soup in a container in the fridge and Bobbi went into the common room to find something for them to watch. They sat together on the couch, Bobbi and Fitz on either side of Hunter, and the man was pleased. Spending time with his girlfriend and best friend like this was probably the best thing in the world—more fun than any party he’d ever been to. He wouldn’t change this at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and for any kudos/comments! I'm unlessimwrongwhichyouknowimnot on Tumblr.


End file.
